This invention relates to the fields of computer systems and data communications. More particularly, a system and method are provided for verifying financial instruments or accounts, such as credit cards, debit cards, bank accounts, etc.
Modern financial systems make it easy to perform financial transactions without using physical currency. For example, credit cards and ACH (Automated Clearing House) transactions (i.e., electronic checks) are increasingly used in place of cash to make purchases, transfer money, or engage in other financial transactions.
These convenient instruments are, however, subject to theft and fraudulent use. A thief may obtain all the information needed to use a stolen credit card from the card itself, while all that is needed to conduct an ACH transaction (e.g., to withdraw money from a checking account) are the bank account and routing numbers from a check. It is then a simple matter for the thief or fraud artist to pose as the rightful owner or holder of a credit card or bank account. Existing safeguards against fraud (e.g., checking a credit card against a list of stolen cards, checking the name on a checking account before completing an ACH transaction) are often insufficient. It is typically the merchant, vendor, bank or other entity that accepts a credit card or electronic check transaction that is liable for the amount of money that is stolen or misappropriated if the rightful owner or holder is not at fault.